A Series of Firsts: Optimus Prime
by optimus prime 007
Summary: A collection of one shot into the life of Optimus Prime from his humble beginning as a records clerk to his death and rebirth. Rating will go up with some of the later chapters.
1. First Pivotal Moment of History

These one shots are a collection of firsts. All will be focused on Optimus from his beginnings to his death and subsequent rebirth. The genre is kind of a cross between the comics and Generation 1. Hey, I can't help where my muse takes me sometimes. So please enjoy.

The comic version, Optimus started off as Optronix and for Generation 1 cartoon he was Orion. But, he was also call Orion by his friends in the comics.

So here you go, the first chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**First Pivotal Moment of History**

Optronix was a simple mech. A good mech. Quiet. Reserved. He wasn't at all unfriendly but he wasn't outgoing either. The few friends he had were close friends that he'd known since younglinghood. They all called him Orion. His appearance and height was average. He could easily be lost in a crowd or over looked. Nothing about him stood out to grab one's attention.

Like most Cybertronians he had a routine he did every day. He'd walk the same path from his domicile to the Vault. During midday break he'd walk over to Maccadams for an oil ration then he'd return back to work in a timely manner. During his down time if invited, he'd join with his friends for high grade but never delved too deeply to get too overenergized.

Like many mechs and femmes he too had a full time job. A dead in job as a record's clerk at the archives was nothing to brag about. Yet Optronix prided himself on getting his job done in an organized and efficient manner. He needed no praise or compensation. Nor was any given. He had a job to do and simply did it no questions asked. The fact that he was left alone to do it was ample commendation for him.

Only today was different as Optronix settled down for the second half of his shift.

Today history was irrevocably changed forever.

"Optronix, you are dismissed for the day."

He looked up from the archive he was reading to see his superior standing before him.

"Have I don't something wrong, Sir?"

"No. The High Council has issued a curfew for all of Iacon effective immediately. You are to head straight home before darkness falls."

"What is it? What has happened?" Optronix anxiously asked.

The elder mech frowned, "Our protectors…the Autobots…their leader is no more."

Optronix's optics widened, he gasped in disbelief, "Sentinel Prime is dead? What's to become of us?"

"Only Primus knows. Pray our new Prime is delivered to us quickly."

Optronix nodded.

Although he was a simple, a lowly records clerk, Optronix was highly intelligent. He'd read much of the recorded history stored in the archives. He was always current with the events taking place throughout Cybertron. And yes, he even knew the name of the mech who struck fear into the sparks of many mechs and femmes.

Megatron.

Only what Optronix did not know, as he hurried home, was that his own personal history was about to drastically change…forever.


	2. First Truly Terrifying Moment

This is still Optronix. He will not be Optimus until chapter four of five, depending on what more my muse comes up with. Please enjoy. Remember this is AU while staying in the G1/Comic genre.

* * *

**First Truly Terrifying Moment**

Optronix was awakened from recharge by a loud banging. As he sat up and his systems became more alert, he realized it was knocking at his front door. It was growing more persistent and desperate. So he hurried to answer it and was surprised to see to Enforcers.

"Can I help you, Sirs?" he asked them.

"Are you Optronix?" the taller one with a red chevron on his head asked.

"I am. What's this about?"

"Please, step back inside and I will explain," he replied. When Optronix hesitated, he added in a most serious tone. "It's not safe out here."

Optronix nodded and allowed the Enforcers to enter his home.

"I'll check out the rest of the place," the smaller Enforcer said to his partner.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Optronix reiterated.

"I'm following orders. My name is Prowl. That's my partner, Streetwise. We were given orders to find you and protect you."

"Orders? Why would I need protection?"

"I don't know. My Commander didn't elaborate and I'm in no position to question my orders. All I know was that his orders came from the High Council of Elders."

"Prowl!" Streetwise exclaimed, running into the main living quarters. "We've got company! Sensors are picking up six enemy signals entering the building! Two coming up the stairs and four in the elevator. They'll be in the hallway any astrosecond. Back up is ten klicks away."

"Decepticons," Prowl growled softly. "Let's get moving. From the schematics of the building I was able to access there's a back way out of here using the maintenance elevator."

"There's only one way in or out of the building!" Optronix exclaimed, his spark racing with fear as Prowl firmly latched on his arm.

"Trust me if you want to live," Prowl said calmly, pulling out a weapon with his other hand. "Do as I say and we _**will**_ make it out of here."

"Ready to move when you are," Streetwise said, weapon ready as he stood at the door.

Prowl nodded curtly and the door whooshed open. Streetwise went out gun first, firing. Laser fire shot past him in rapid succession. Optronix froze, terrified. Were the Decepticons really here for him? Why?

He didn't have a chance to think on it. Prowl literally dragged him out and shoved him in the opposite direction. The Enforcer kept himself between Optronix and the weapons fire, while pushing the young mech down the hallway, away from the Decepticons.

"Hit the call button when we get there!" Prowl ordered, turning, one hand on Optronix to keep him moving while he fired at the approaching Decepticons. "Street…pull back! I've got you covered!"

Optronix did as he was told the moment he could reach the elevator's call button. Then he turned and looked over Prowl's shoulder. Streetwise was running towards them as ordered. Beyond him were six of the biggest mechanisms Optronix had ever laid optics on!

"**THERE'S THE PIT SPAWN**!" one of them yelled pointing directly at Optronix.

"**KILL HIM!**" another Decepticon shouted.

"**STREET**!" Prowl exclaimed as the elevator dinged upon arrival.

"**I'M ON IT**!" the Enforcer shouted, pulling a grenade from subspace. He whirled around and tossed it at the Decepticons.

Optronix was shoved into the elevator and pressed into a corner. Prowl continued to lay down covering fire until Streetwise burst into the elevator.

"Come on, close!!!" Streetwise growled as he pushed the button for the top floor.

Finally the doors closed a split astrosecond before an explosion sounded. Optronix grabbed onto Prowl as the elevator cab rocked and swayed. It started to climb and steadied itself out.

"Who are _**you**_?" Streetwise asked Optronix, flabbergasted at the show of force by the Decepticons. "That was a hit squad!"

"I'm no one. Just a records clerk," Optronix replied, trembling, optics wide as they could be.

"It doesn't matter," Prowl responded calmly. "We will protect you, I promise."

Optronix nodded. Yes. He believe Prowl would protect him from the confidence the mech displayed.

"Frag," Streetwise cursed softly.

"Report," Prowl ordered.

"Still six signals inside the building. Five more outside now. Frag! They're steadily climbing. Must be flyers."

Prowl's shoulders suddenly transformed into missile launchers, both armed. Then he pulled another gun from subspace. Beside him Streetwise also pulled out a second gun. Optronix hugged himself sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"He's going into shock!" "Streetwise exclaimed. "This is all we need!"

"He'll be fine," Prowl replied smoothly, kneeling down, cupping Optinox's chin in his hand. "Just try to relax. You're systems are in a mild state of shock because your spark rate is too high. Calm down and it will wear off soon. Trust me."

"Back up is now five klicks away!" Streetwise announced. "We're almost on the roof. We'll only have a few astroseconds before the 'Cons reach the roof top."

"That's all we need by my calculations. Optronix, I need you to stand now."

The mech numbly nodded. With Prowl's help he was able to stand on his feet.

"That's good. Now, I need you to run with me when I do. Understand."

"Yes," Optronix mumbled, nodding rapidly blinking back his tears. "Why do they want to kill me?"

"I don't know. First things first, we must keep you alive. Now stay with me stride for stride and jump when I do," Prowl urged. "You can do this."

Again, Optronix nodded his head. A part of him was in denial, believing that none of this was real, that it was all a horrible dream. Looking into the intently focused faces of the two Enforcers, hearing the sound of their weapons priming up, even feeling the tense energy radiating from their forms as they were prepared to fight made Optronix even more terrified for his own life.

He'd never felt such fear before and prayed to Primus that he never would again.

"Doors opening in five…four…three…two…one…."

"Now!" Prowl exclaimed he flew out the opening door with Optronix right behind him and Streetwise behind him.

Up ahead two 'Cons appeared, Prowl picked them both off with a few acid pellets to their faces. A third 'Con rose up and a missile was launched damaging his thrusters. He screamed free falling to the ground far below. The other two rose up firing at them.

Optronix could feel bits of the roof hits his legs as it exploded around him with gun fired. One in particular stung badly, making him stumble. As promised, Prowl grabbed hold of him, keeping him up on his feet. The Enforcer didn't even let go as they both leapt from the side of the roof towards the adjacent building.

Prowl quickly subspaced his gun in his other hand so he could grab on to the other roofs edge. They'd lost momentum when Optronix stumbled and thus came up just short. Streetwise stayed behind to make sure his partner and their charge were safe.

"AHH!" Optronix screamed as he dangled high above the ground.!

"Optronix! Hang on! I've got you!"

He looked up to see the strain on Prowl's face as he continued holding onto the side of the roof with one hand while clinging to Optronix with the other. Then suddenly a mech's face peered over the roof's edge to look down at them.

"PROWL!"

A powerful fist flew down and landed solidly on Prowl's noseplates just as he turned to see what Optronix was pointing at. Energon spurted violently, sprinkling down on them as another fist landed on the Enforcer's face again and again. Optronix helplessly cried out knowing that this was his end. He figured it was a matter of time before the Enforcer would end up dropping Optronix to his death.

Prowl suddenly howled in pain as the Decepticon ripped off one of his doorwings.

Optronix thought for certain that the mech would drop him after that to save himself. Only he wasn't dropped. Prowl continued to take the punishment much to Optronix's dismay. After all, he was a nobody, one mech out of billions. Why would this Enforcer be so willing to put himself in harms way to save him?

"**DROP HIM YOU STUPID ENFORCER!**" the Decepticon snarled, bashing the Enforcer's hand as he stubbornly clung to the side of the roof top.

"**I WILL NOT**!" Prowl growled back, tightening his grip on Optronix's forearm even more.

"You fool!! Megatron ordered him to be terminated! Do you know what happens to mechanisms that go against our Lord?"

"Your Lord can shove my acid pellets up his aft!!" Prowl gritted. "You will not harm this mech!"

"Then I will kill you both!" the Decepticon spat, pulling out his weapon.

Like a frightened child, Optronix whimpered, turning away afraid to face the end. His optics landed upon Prowl's sidearm that he'd placed on his hip quickly just before his hand latched on to Optronix's arm, helping him get back on his feet.

Without thinking, he roared, grabbing the weapon and fired wildly up at the 'Con. Optronix completely missed him but startled the Decepticon enough to make him stagger backwards out of the line of fire. Even Prowl never expected that and let out a short chuckle.

"Did I kill him?" Optronix shakily asked.

"No, but you did good," Prowl smiled through a grimace. "Think you can shoot at him again?"

"I don't know."

"Just try until we get help."

Optronix nodded, his hand shaking badly as aimed the gun. They both hung there, waiting for several long moments. Nothing happened. Optronix wasn't sure if that was more frightening or not. He definitely didn't know if he could pull the trigger again.

"**Back up has arrived and it looks like the 'Cons are retreating**!" Streetwise shouted as he leapt across the gap. "Frag, they did a number on you Prowl."

"Get Optronix up first," Prowl grunted lifting the mech up so Streetwise could grab him.

"Got him. Slag, he's heavier than he looks!" Streetwise laughed, hefting Optronix over the edge. He quickly glanced at his partner who was busy pulling himself up on the roof. The mech laid on his front for a few moments, recovering. "You ok, Prowl?"

"I'll be fine," Prowl grimaced, getting to his feet.

"You say that every time you get hurt," Streetwise replied. "I'll make sure the medi-bot gets his aft up here to check you both out."

Prowl nodded, turning his attention to Optronix. It was all finally too much for the mech. He dropped the gun, turned and purged his tanks. Then he collapsed onto his hands and knees shaking badly.

"It's ok to be scared. It happens to all of us," Prowl said, kneeling beside the mech.

"Even you?"

"Even me," Prowl smiled kindly.

Although he was badly shaken and frightened beyond all belief, Optronix still had enough control when he looked up at the Enforcer and spoke from the deepest recesses of his spark.

"Thank you for saving my life, Prowl. I will _**never**_ forget it."

The Enforcer was slightly taken aback by the intensity in the mech's optics. Respectfully he bowed his head, humbly accepting Optronix's gratitude.


	3. First Impressions

Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted the fic. I had orignally planned on this being the chapter where Optronix met the High Council. However, my muse had other plans. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**First Impressions**

Dark days were ahead. The old warrior knew it. For him the darkest day was when he failed to protect his Prime. No fault had been blamed on Ironhide since the battle was intense, there were many casualties and it was Megatron himself who killed Sentinel. But no mechanism could tell Ironhide differently. It was his honor and duty to protect his Prime. Sentinel wasn't just his Prime, but his closest friend. And he failed to protect him like he'd promised long ago when Sentinel first took on the mantle of Prime.

Once again, Ironhide was asked to play the role of protector. Being the foremost expert in weapons defense and hand to hand combat the honor was still his to be there for his Prime. He headed to the secure location with a squad of Elite Guards with the purpose of bringing their Prime to be before the High Council of Elders.

Doubt had filled his spark as it did many of the mechs under his command.

Would this new Prime be able handle the responsibility? Would he be a leader like Sentinel that every mechanism in the Autobot Army could rely on? Sentinel had earned the title of Prime and thus the Matrix of Leadership was bestowed up him. When he fell, many were prepared for Ultra Magnus to be the next Prime as he was groomed by Sentinel to be a leader just like him.

To Ironhide's hides dismay the Matrix had rejected Magnus as its new bearer. The Autobots' confidence reached an all time low. Leaderless and lost. They all had to rely on their faith in Primus. Even Ironhide. That faith faltered when the High Council of Elders announced the name of the new Matrix bearer, Optronix.

Many rumored that the Council chose a mech to be their puppet so that they could finally gain full control of the Autobot Army. Those devote Primus worshippers believed that if the Matrix chose this mech, then he would be their savior and would bring peace. Ironhide read the mech's profile and couldn't understand why the Matrix of Leadership would have chosen such a mech to be their new Prime.

The mech was average. Never stood out in anything he'd done his entire life. He had no fighting skills nor did he show any interest in the gladiatorial games. So he was clearly not a fighter. He did vote every session when a new Council member was up for election. And records clerk sounded like something a bureaucrat would start out as.

Ironhide was inclined to believe the rumors that the Council chose him for their own purpose. And the only reason why Ironhide was here was because it was his duty. Autobots do not shirk in their duties.

They're honorable and loyal to the death.

"I trust that you are Strikedown, the Enforcer in charge?" Ironhide demanded roughly after he emerged from the shuttle craft.

"I am," the blue and white mech replied, stepping forward to greet Ironhide. "I must admit I was surprised when I received instructions from the High Council of Elders to locate and protect this Optronix. As ordered, I told no one except my two best Enforcers who retrieved the mech. We're lucky they're all alive."

"Decepticons?" Ironhide questioned, following the chief Enforcer.

"Yes. _**Two**_ hit squads! Who is this Optronix? And why do the Decepticons want him dead?"

Ironhide kept quiet for a moment. Sentinel had suspected and confided in Ironhide that a Decepticon sympathizer might be on the High Council or working closely with them. The fact that the Decepticons tried to kill this Optronix was proof of that. For no one knew that Optronix was being retrieved for except for the High Council of Elders. And Ironhide knew Enforcers were loyal to each other, more fiercely than Autobots. They would _**never**_ endanger one of their own.

"I am not at liberty to discuss why the High Council of Elders wants him. Like you, I am simply following orders," Ironhide replied.

"Very well," Strikedown frowned, obviously not happy with the lack of information. "Optronix is in one of our holding rooms. The only mechs with him are Prowl, Streetwise, and some medic called Ratchet."

"Was he injured?"

"Negative. My best Enforcer was. Optronix refused to leave his side. He wanted to make sure Prowl received the best medical attention. So he called in an old _friend_."

Ironhide quirked an optic ridge and felt a glimmer of hope kindle within his spark. He quickly snuffed it out not wanting to let his hope rise up now only for it to be taken away later on. However, as he neared the room and heard the shouting the hope started to strengthen.

"_**Honestly, Orion! Do you know what time it is**_?!" an angry voice shouted from behind the door.

"Who's Orion? You said nothing about an Orion being in the room with them!"

"That's what the medic calls Optronix," Strikedown replied with a sigh, punching in the access code on the door's control panel. "The medic has a temper so watch your vocal processor. Oh, and one word of advise…duck."

Ironhide was about to question what he meant as the doors whooshed open. Luckily he still had quickly enough reflexes to duck from the wrench that flew past his head.

"I said I was not to be disturbed! Do you have any idea how sensitive and delicate the circuitry is on doorwing joints?" the medic growled, scowling at Ironhide and Strikedown.

"My apologies but this is Ironhide, Commander of the Elite Guard. He has arrived to take Optronix into his care now," Strikedown announced.

"First Decepticons, now the Elite Guard? What the frag have you gotten yourself into, Orion?" Ratchet demanded, forcing the Enforcer Prowl to sit back down. "I'm not done with _**you**_!"

"Honestly, Ratchet I have no idea," Optronix replied and for the first time Ironhide took him in.

Just as his report indicated…he was average. Nothing spectacular or awe inspiring about his appearance at all as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded arcross his chest. He looked just a regular mech you'd find in any city on Cybertron. None of it mattered anymore. Orders were orders.

"If you will come with me, Optronix. My guards and I will escort you to the Chamber of Ancients where the High Council of Elders is waiting for you," Ironhide said, moving towards the mech.

"No."

Ironhide balked at the firm tone. The way the mech's voice dropped and how he said it contradicted everything Ironhide read about the mech's personality profile.

"I have my orders and you will come with me. To defy the High Council is an act of treason," Ironhide pointed out.

"I suspect that is not the case with me," Optronix stated, pushing off from the wall. "The High Council ordered Enforcers to find me and protect me. Decepticons, a known dangerous faction who seem to oppose the peaceful way of life on Cybertron, even sent hit squads to assassinate me. I may be scared out of my processor right now but I am no feeble minded mech. So I can assume that I am a very important mech to the Council. Am I right?"

"You are correct," Ironhide relented, taking a step back.

"Good. Now the High Council can wait a short while longer because frankly, I'm not going anywhere unless Prowl and Streetwise are my escorts. No offense to you or the Elite Guard, Ironhide but Prowl and Streetwise literally put their lives on the line to protect me. At this moment, I think it prudent that I keep only those I know I can trust closest to me. If you knew me all, you would know that my trust is earned."

"And once you've earned it, you have a loyal friend for life," Ratchet smiled while making repairs.

Ironhide felt that hope swell within his spark and he smiled, "Very well Optronix."

They say first impressions are what stick within your processor about an individual. Well, this Optronix made one hell of a first impression on the Commander of the Elite Guard and in doing so, revived the hope of the old mech.


End file.
